Interference in Love
by anonymous anime fan
Summary: It's hard to deal with feelings, but it's even harder to when you're a super hero. Especially if it's love at first sight. Yaoi. Impulse X Robin Tim Drake


Interference in Love

"This will be Impulse's first mission working with the team." Nightwing announced over the screen.

"The target is a heavy hitter. Scarecrow has transported a supply of his fear toxin into a warehouse in North Gotham. The goal is to retrieve a sample of the fear toxin and then contaminate the shipment. Our Intel proves that the criminals working for Scarecrow include an escaped criminal from Arkham, Hush, and many gangsters armed with injectors of Scarecrows fear toxins." Nightwing explained. I nodded at my mentor, looking back at the group given to me for the mission, to be lead by myself and Ms. Martian.

"Good Luck Team." Nightwing said, his image on the screen vanishing.

"This is a high risk mission, keep your gas masks on at all times and avoid contact to the fear toxin." Ms. Martian explained. "I have not faced the Scarecrow myself before but the toxin is powerful enough to give Batman nightmares."

"That must be powerful stuff to make him feel anything." Batgirl joked. I chuckled and the other laughed.

"Are we there yet!" Impulse said, fidgeting in his seat. I sighed.

"Calm down Impulse, this is primarily a stealth mission, you, Wondergirl, and Blue Beetle will be a distraction, unfortunately it's the best way to fulfill this mission." I said. He smiled big and sank back into his seat. I looked away, blushing as I thought about how cute he looks when he smiles.

"The plan is simple. I, Batgirl, and Ms. Martian, Team B, will make are way into the warehouse and locate the shipments of Fear Toxin. Impulse, Blue Beetle, and Wondergirl, Team A, will work to draw the guards away, your primary goal is to keep the attention of Hush, he's a very dangerous criminal so be very careful." I said, the last line especially directed at Impulse.

"Once Hush is drawn away from the target toxin, Team B, will collect the sample and contaminate the shipments." I explained. Everyone nodded in understanding and we deployed from the bioship. Immediately, Impulse dashed off towards the warehouse and caused a commotion; with Wondergirl and Blue Beetle just behind him.

I made the silent gestured orders and Team B started moving. Going over buildings, through them in some cases with Ms. Martian, we reached the warehouse from the safe point. I set my visor goggles to detective mode and scanned the area for life forms.

"They have distracted all of the guards from the shipment except for one, we can't rush in yet; we have to assume the worst, and that it is Hush who is still by the shipment." I said. Batgirl and Ms. Martian nodded.

"Ms. Martian, can you go check it out?" I requested. Ms. Martian nodded and put her hood up, flying over to the warehouse from out location on a rooftop across the street. She returned quickly.

"It is only a simple guard, I knocked him unconscious." She said. I nodded and Batgirl and I moved in.

"I collected the sample, Batgirl, the contaminating bacteria." I said. Batgirl nodded and dumped the bacteria into the batch, rendering the rest of the toxin to placebos.

"Mission complete, move out." I ordered over the psychic link. I got simple agreement responses from Blue Beetle and Wondergirl, but Impulse did not report.

"Where is Impulse?" I questioned over the psychic link.

"Hush ambushed us!" Wondergirl shouted over the psychic link.

"Flee if possible." I ordered over the psychic link. I looked at Batgirl and Ms. Martian.

"Let's go assist." I said. They nodded and we rushed towards Hush and Team A.

The bandaged Hired Gun fired with dual pistols at Team B with great precision. We jumped in, Ms. Martian attempting to raid his brain to knock him out.

"He rejected my psychological advances." Ms. Martian said in shock.

"Impulse! It's time to retreat." I ordered irritated.

"Impulse is not on the psychic link." Ms. Martian said, suddenly stopping.

"He must have been knocked out." Wondergirl said. "Nice job on his first mission, I guess Scarecrow's gang was just too much for him."

"New mission, locate Impulse and bring him to safety. Do not confront Hush unless absolutely necessary." I ordered. Hush must be superhuman, Venom perhaps? We don't have anything about this extreme endurance he's showing in the logs. What type of surgery has he done on himself now?

Everyone split up, looking for the unconscious Bart Allen. I saw the white costume in the corner of my eye and rushed to him. I immediately checked his pulse, not feeling one.

"Impulse has no pulse! We must get him out of here now!" I shouted, performing CPR on him. I counted as I pushed on his chest to make his heart beat, blushing as I performed mouth-to-mouth.

"He's gone…." I mumbled sadly. Ms. Martian and Wondergirl landed from flight near me. I felt Ms. Martian put her hand on my shoulder, but with the sound of a report it vanished. I looked around, seeing Wondergirl and Ms. Martian's bodies falling to the ground as Hush pointed the guns at me.

I saw the barrels pointed right at me as a voice spoke.

"I control this world Robin! You are nothing compared to the one now called Nightwing." It shouted. Scarecrow walked out of the shadows, wearing the creepy burlap-looking costume with the grizzly looking gas mask.

"Your mission failed. Your friends died and you will be the guinea pig for my new toxin." He mumbled.

"Hush, inject him with this, trust me, it will help you get your revenge on both Bruce Wayne and Batman." Scarecrow said. He looked directly at me, his eyes glowing bright yellow as he looked at me. I held Impulse's body in my arms and I stood up, backing away from Hush as he came at me with the needle.

"You can't run, you are already in the nightmare created by my toxin!" Scarecrow laughed as he and Hush vanished. Ms. Martian and Wondergirl's bodies faded into dust. The bodies of my comrades rained from the sky, falling into a pile. Batgirl, Nightwing, L'gann, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, Zatanna, Superboy….. The Justice League fell on by one into a pile of corpses before me.

"Why didn't you save me?" I heard a faint mumbling. I looked down and saw Impulse looking right at me with sad eyes.

"Why didn't you save me?" He mumbled again. I choked, not knowing what to say. Those words echoed as the corpses of my comrades rose up, mumbling those words in a chorus of pained questions. I backed up, dropping Impulse's body onto the ground. They stood up, dragging themselves towards me like zombies. I backed up and turned and ran.

I saw the dead and empty warehouse leave of into an empty orange desert. I looked around nervously. Suddenly, the black buildings of Gotham shot up from the ground around me until one rose under my very feet, raising my up into the sky. I saw as the Joker smashed the Bat Signal and as Harley Quinn tried on Nightwing's mask. Worst of all, I saw Hush performing surgery on Impulse.

I snapped and threw a batarang at him. He vanished into dust, leaving Impulse's mangled body there. I looked away and took in deep breaths.

"This world is only an illusion, a hallucination…." I mumbled.

"But I'm dead for real…." Impulse said, sitting up, looking at me with a face cut up, with a scalpel still stabbed into it.

"Me too…" "Me too…" "Me too." It's echoing again.

I closed my eyes and held my head, curling up with my knees at my chest on the ground as they undead comrades gathered around me. I stifled a shout and just closed my eyes a tight as I could make them.

"Robin! Wake Up!" My eyes shot open and I was in a white infirmary room in Mount Justice. I looked around, seeing Batman standing in the doorway and Impulse inches away from my face. I blushed the deepest red in the world.

"You… You all are alive…." I mumbled in pure joy.

"The Scarecrow overdosed you fear Toxin, causing you to go into a coma. You were constantly twitching and groaning in pain, it was terrible." Impulse said, giving me a huge hug. I blushed even redder than before if possible.

"And it was horrible for me…. Everyone died… I couldn't save anyone, even the ones I wanted to save the most… like Nightwing, and Batman, and You-" I stopped myself. Impulse looked at me.

"You wanted to save me?" He asked. I blushed and stuttered some random shit about how I try and save everyone and all my comrades are important, until he shut me up with a kiss, earning an eyebrow arched high from Batman.

"That's…. very romantic thing to say, kinda…. " Impulse said smiling.

"Hush in behind bars but Scarecrow got away, it's become aware to us that he has become a member of the Light." Batman said, before leaving the room. Impulse sat on my lap.

"You how long have you… been a romantic for me?" Impulse said, smiling slyly but excitedly.

My face flushed as I stuttered searching for an answer.

"I guess, I was attracted at first, but the moment I heard about how you were really a member of the Flash family and you were gunna be joining us… it kinda became more than just a crush." I mumbled.

"You're just silly." He said, before leaning in close. I could fell his breath on my neck, looking into his eyes inches away from my mine. I blushed deeply. I felt Bart's lips gently touch mine and my arms wrapped around his shoulders. It was a chaste… perfect kiss.

"That… was amazing…" Bart mumbled blushing slightly.

"Such a sweet reunion! A lovely thing to cling to as the gas fills your lungs." A raspy voice announced triumphantly over the intercom system in mount justice.

Batman immediately rushed back tossing Bart and I gas masks. We quickly put them on.

"I have to admit I like this guys way of doing things! It's so wonderfully chaotic, isn't it Teekl?" Another voice announced over the system.

"It seems that the Light is awfully tired of the Young Justice's interference. This is the big leagues, can you handle it? Don't be scared!" Scarecrow faded off, his laughing mixing with the other Light member with him.

"Scarecrow and Klarion have infiltrated Mount Justice. That halls are filled with Fear Toxin, this toxin is powerful enough to break your gas masks according to the scans." Batman said, taking off his pointless gas mask.

"Klarion probably isn't effected by the gas and Scarecrow is immune to fear, so do not attempt to battle them when there is gas around." Batman warned us. He pulled out handheld computer system and brought up the schematics.

"Ms. Martian is with Beast Boy in the lower corridor, the ventilations systems there are emitting Scarecrow's fear gas. Superboy is with Wolf in the garage, the fear gas has yet to reach there, but he must have been tipped off by the announcement. Lagoon, Blue Beetle, and Bumblebee are in the training hall, they've all very likely fallen to the gas, I'm unaware if the Blue Beetle armor is strong enough to protect Jamie from the gas, he may still be conscious." Batman explained. "Wondergirl is in the Hall of Justice right now, meeting with Wonderwoman for a training lesson and Batgirl has returned home."

"Our primary goal is to capture Scarecrow and Klarion, both are what you would call heavy hitters. I have called Nightwing to return to Mount Justice and for backup from the Watchtower, I'm sure Klarion has disabled the Zeta-tubes." He said.

"Right now we need to find Blue Beetle and see if he is awake or not, in the meantime we need to find anyone suffering from the gas and bring them to safety while they fight their own demons until we can develop an antidote."

Impulse and I nodded.

"Red Tornado has been sent, but he will be awhile, we just have to survive, do not confront anyone but your comrades in the facility. We do not know if there are any others than Scarecrow and Klarion in the building." With that Batman vanished into the vent system. I looked at Impulse and nodded.

"The fear gas is probably already getting to us." He said. I nodded.

"Batman is strong enough to resist it, we just have to resist." I said. Impulse nodded. I stood up slowly and pulled myself into the vents, pulling Impulse up with me.

"Where do we go?" Impulse asked.

"To the main training hall, to help anyone suffering from the hallucinations and to see if Beetle's armor is protecting him from the gas, since earthly gas masks aren't powerful enough." I said. I kicked in a vent and looked around, nodding that it was safe to drop down.

"Hmm, are you sure it's safe?" Impulse said behind me?

"Yeah its safe." I said, turning at looking at him.

"Because I feel scared." Scarecrow said, standing right where Impulse was.

I backed up into a wall before shaking my head, coming out of the hallucination. I looked around, only seeing a hall filled with greenish yellow gas. I looked around.

"Impulse?" I called out for him. I walked forward warily.

_I'm in still in the hallucination or is this the really mount justice? _

"There's a Robin lose in the facility Mr. J! Should we catch it a cook it up?" A high pitched voice shouted loudly. I looked back, seeing nothing in the thick gas. I put my hand on the wall, staying close to it.

"That voice is familiar, and Mr. J? The Joker and Harley Quinn?" I pondered aloud. I looked back and forth in rhythm as I moved along the corridor. I looked down the hall, seeing nothing in the gas.

I took out my communicator and sent a note to Batman.

"I may be in the hallucination, but according to what I have experienced, Harley Quinn and the Joker are both present in the facility." I sent the message to batman and saved it on my device as well. I pulled out an ultraviolet flash light, looking around with slightly extended view in the gas.

"Mr. J wants me to tell you! This is no Joke, the big leagues decided that we'd like to rest here after breaking out of Arkham!" Harley said, her laugh echoing. I looked back, seeing a sign.

"The main training room is just up ahead." I mumbled. I looked around.

"Impulse! Are you anywhere around here." I called out again, with no reply as before. I pushed the door open to the training room, turning on heat vision mode in my mask.

"The gas is giving off heat signatures, let's try X-Ray mode." I switched the mode on the mask, seeing three skeletons in the room easily through the gas.

I moved towards the bodies, finding L'gann unconscious.

"L'gann, let's get you to safety while we wait to cure you." I mumbled to him, rhetorically of course. I looked around.

"Jamie! Are you in here? Are you even conscious?" I called out.

"Robin is that you?" I heard a reply. Blue Beetle walked out.

"Your awake, good, the scarab protects you from the gas." I said. I coughed violently out of now where and quickly pulled out my bo-staff to support myself.

"Robin!" He said in worry. "Your obviously being affected by the gas, we need to get you out."

"That's not important right now, I take it you heard the Scarecrow and Klarion over the intercom?" I asked. Jamie nodded.

"We need to take the mountain back from them. Help me pick up L'gann, we have to take him to safety while he suffers from the nightmares." I said. Jamie nodded, picking up L'gann.

"According to Batman, the garage is free of the gas, and Superboy was there last time he checked." I said. "Where's Bumblebee?"

"When the gas came out L'gann immediately fell victim to it and passed out. The scarab activated on its own out of defense and saved me. She must be strong willed enough to resist it, like you." He said. "We heard people coming so we decided to play dead."

"Who was it, there are at least 5 intruders, Scarecrow, Klarion and his familiar Teekl, then Harley Quinn and the Joker. I've still yet to figure out if that was real or not though." I asked, mumbling the last part.

"It was Poison Ivy; we came in through the door searching for the dock area. She seemed completely immune to the fear gas in the air." He said, "This has to be related to the break out at Arkham Asylum a few days ago."

"That's got to be it." I said. "This confirms that Ivy, Scarecrow, and Klarion are in the building. Harley and Joker may as well."

"Why are you so convinced that Joker and Harley are just hallucinations?" Blue Beetle asked as we made are way down the corridor leading to the dock.

"There both just insane, I've only ever gone against them once and it was horrible." I mumbled. "Joker is the only one who can every really best Batman at his own game, whatever you wanna call that game, and Nightwing wasn't to please dealing with Harley." I said. I stumbled a little, and tripped to fall onto the floor.

"Robin, take my hand." Blue Beetle said, adjusting L'gann over his shoulder. I took Beetle's hand and stood up.

"Thanks Jamie." I said.

"Don't mention it Bird Brain!" Harley shouted, swing her hammer at me. I ducked out of reflexes.

"Robin, what are you doing! Is the gas getting to you?" I heard Beetle shouting at me. I looked up and saw that I had a batarang in my hand and was posed to attack Beetle.

"Sorry, the gas made me see you as Harley Quinn." I responded with a weak voice.

"You sound exhausted." Beetle said, his suit letting out ultraviolet lights both in front of us and behind us.

"It's hard resisting the gas with just a gas mask and pure will power." I said.

Blue nodded and looked forward.

"There's the door to the garage. Once we open it we got to close it quick, this gas is bound to be strong enough to affect superboy." Beetle said. I nodded. We rushed into the room as the door opened and slammed it shut behind us. I looked around, dazed at the spectacle before me.

"Blue, is it just the gas, or is the garage over run with plants?" I asked. Blue shook his head.

"No, it's real, look in the center of those vines." Blue said. I said Impulse lying unconscious in the center of the plants.

"Impulse? How'd he get here." I rushed over to Impulse, but I felt Blue's hand on my shoulder. I looked back, seeing blue look at me worried.

"That's not Impulse's body, that's Superboy unconscious right there. Are you sure you OK enough to keep going?" Blue asked. I blinked my eyes and rubbed them and looked back at the body, which had turned back to see Wolf and Super boy out cold under the plants.

I took Superboy's pulse and my mask scanned his vitals.

"He not under the influence of the gas, he must have tried to take out Poison Ivy." I said. I looked at Superboy and pulled out some smelling salt, holding it over his nose. His eyes shot open and he jumped up onto his feet. I woke Wolf the same way.

"Freaking plant witch." He mumbled, clenching his fist. I stumbled again, catching myself on the plants around me.

"Woah, woah, Robin, what's wrong with you?" Superboy asked, picking me up off the ground as I barely fought to stay awake. I looked at them with barely open eyes and listened as they talked.

"He fighting off Scarecrow's toxins, but it can't be good for him to have taken in so much of the fear educing toxin in one day. This is his second overdose on the stuff today." Blue explained.

"Only Batman's charge could withstand that much and still be awake. Must be enough of that stuff in him to drive several normal people insane." Super boy said. "L'gann get overdosed on the stuff too?"

"Yeah, he's out cold, he moves every once in a while, so he's probably having one hell of a nightmare right now. Robin hallucinates every once in a while, the gas made him think you where Impulse while you were still out cold, it made him hallucinate that I was Harley Quinn for a second." Blue explained.

"That stuffs strong…" Superboy's only response.

"It's strong enough to work on a Krypotonian or an Amazon." I mumbled. They both looked at me.

"What were you planning to do once you found me?" Superboy asked.

"Bumblebee is still out there, hopefully still awake, Batman and Impulse too. With them awake, I'm sure that Beast Boy and Ms. Martian will be found. Right now we need to focus on getting information, and they only way I see we can do that is to get it from Poison Ivy right now. I won't be able to stand another trip through the gas filled halls, and the last thing we want is Superboy and Wolf hallucinating too." I explained. Superboy looked tense, like he wanted to go save Ms. Martian instead of interrogate Poison Ivy.

"Alright, she was looking for the docks." Superboy said. "She mentioned it before I attacked her."

"You're lucky she left you and Wolf alive, she could have killed you very easily." I said. "She's strong enough to control Bane with just a kiss."

"Why are all of these super-criminals here?" Blue Beetle wondered. "Are they all really here just because they broke out of Arkham and wanted revenge on Batman and us?"

"That's part of it, this is definitely part of the Light's plan-" I broke out into a coughing fit as I tried to stand up again.

"Your too weak to move on your own, we have no choice but to find a place we can rest for a while, see if you can work the gas out of your system and if Lagoon will wake up from Scarecrow's Nightmare." Superboy said, obvious distaste for Lagoon Boy in his words.

"I guess it can't be helped, I just hope the others will be ok." I said as Superboy set me down, sitting up against the wall.

"You doubt them?" Blue asked as he laid L'gann next to me on the floor.

"Not Bee or Batman, it's Impulse I'm worried about, I fear he's not strong enough to resist the gas." I said.

"Don't fear, if you do that, you're playing right into Scarecrow's hands." Bumblebee said as she walked into the garage from the corridor.

"I found that Scarecrow is in the Upper Corridor using Red Tornados room as a base. Klarion is looking for something in the main computer." She said. She swayed back and forth before regaining control of herself.

"Poison Ivy is in the docking bay, and Robin says that the Joker and Harley Quinn might be here too, he's not sure if it was the gas or not though." Superboy said. "We should just take them out, Scarecrow's not all that strong physically right?"

"That's a bad idea if he's got Klarion with him." Bumble Bee said. "That guy's strong enough to take on Dr. Fate and the team all by himself."

"I received a news update from my mini-computer." I spoke up. "It seems a break out attempt has been started at Belle Reve, the attack on Mount Justice is just a distraction."

"We can't focus on that now, we need to take Mount Justice back." Bumblebee said. "While I was out there I didn't run into any other members of the team or the Justice League."

"Ms. Martian and Beast Boy might have fallen victim to the gas. Impulse too…" I mumbled.

"That guy moves fast enough that his time in the gas will be a lot less than ours." Bee said. "And Batman's here isn't he; he's dealt with Scarecrow's gas before."

"I guess." I said, forcing myself up. "We have to get Poison Ivy though, Batman's got his hands full with Klarion and Scarecrow; he won't be able to deal with her as well."

"Are you sure you can do it? Lagoon is still out cold too." Blue Beetle said.

"I'm not… but that was one hell of a nightmare." L'gann said, pulling himself off the floor.

"That's Scarecrow's specialty." I remarked and L'gann shrugged.

We all made our way to the door way and I passed my gas mask over to L'gann.

"Don't you need it?" He asked.

I shook my head, "The gas is obviously too strong for you, you'll have a better time resisting it with this on."

He looked at my worried but nodded and strapped the mask on. We opened the door and moved in a tight group.

"Mr. J! They left their hiding spot! Looks like they are brave after all!" Harley shouted from the dark of the gas again.

"You guys hear that?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Looks like Harley and Joker really are here." I mumbled. "So not aster…."

"Nightwing really did rub off on you didn't he?" Superboy remarked, "He used to, still does, say that all the time."

"Not the time for jokes or reminiscing guys." Bumblebee said. I nodded and looked ahead, using the ultra violet light.

"The docks are just ahead." I said.

"No they're not." Superboy said, flashing the ultraviolet light ahead of us, showing a large pile of rubble in front of door with a Joker smile spray painted on it.

"You can break through it can't you?" Beetle asked.

"If he did we'd lose the element of surprise, without that I couldn't say confidently we could beat Ivy in our current condition, Jamie is the only one not weakened by the gas right now." I said. "We could get in through the vent systems."

"Wolf can't fit in the vents." Superboy said.

"Ok… the rest of us can go through the vents. Superboy will wait with Wolf here for the signal, when it goes off, bust through the door." I said. I handed Superboy a device.

"When this goes off, that's the signal." I said, exhausted. My head ached and I swayed in my steps, but I played it off. I coughed a little but kept moving, leading my team ahead.

_Superboy was surprising cooperative with that plan… _

I ignored the thought and proceeded to lead the team through the vents. I can't let the gas get to me, I may be in the hallucination world, but in reality, my actions are wild and uncontrolled. That's what hallucinations are.

I jumped out of the vents and looked back, waiting for the others to come through. No one did.

"Hello?" I called out. No reply. I must be in the hallucinations, have to resist. I stumbled and fell to the ground holding my head.

"It hurts."

"Of course it hurts, this is my world, and I want it too hurt." Scarecrow announced over the intercom. I looked up, seeing plants but no Poison Ivy. I stumbled onto my feet.

"There has to be a way out of this world, Scarecrow has to have a way for himself to get out…" I mumbled.

"I don't need one! I'm immune to fear, I can come and go as I please." Scarecrow announced again. I looked around as I heard a loud rumbling. The dock started tearing apart into a void and I collapsed onto the piece of land I was on as it floated away from the rest of the dock. I looked around in the pitch black void. Everything is black and white.

I shook my head and the world flashed back to normal for a second. I saw as the others fought Poison Ivy. I took the device and activated it before the hallucinations took me again. I heard the wall crash and break and I looked behind me. A flash of green and purple ran past me, followed by red and black.

I felt something tap my shoulder and I jumped onto my feet to see nothing there and too fall again. I pulled myself up, using the bo-staff to support myself again. I used it in front of me as a blind person would, realizing the falls I was seeing where not really there.

"Holding on to a thread of reality are we little bird?" Scarecrow shouted again, it echoed in my head making my head hurt more.

"Robin? Robin? Wake up! Robin!" I heard shouting but I can't tell where it's coming from. I looked around, only seeing darkness as those words echoed in my head. I stumbled again, feeling a sudden piercing feeling in my side.

"Just like the bat's sidekick to be able to resist enough toxins to drive several men insane." Scarecrow said, as he stabbed my side with injectors full of fear toxin. The ground before me exploded and I flew towards the darkness, slamming into a wall. I stumbled up and felt a gentle touch. I immediately moved to attack it, but I saw Impulse's face.

"Wake up, please wake up Robin. I love you." He said with tears running down his face.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, seeing Poison Ivy in a floating cell created by the scarab and Blue Beetle. She tried unsuccessfully to control her plants from there. I saw Impulse next to me, gasping with exhaustion. His eyes brightened as I looked at him and I felt his arms wrap around me.

"You've got to stop getting gassed by Scarecrow." He said into my ear. I rubbed the back of my head.

"I guess it is bad for my health, but it's so fun." I said sarcastically. He punched my shoulder and we laughed.

"We've only taken out Ivy guys; it's not time yet to celebrate." Bumblebee said. We nodded and Impulse helped me stand up. I saw everyone's injuries from Ivy.

"You all need an antidote for Ivy's poison." I said, looking at them. "Even the smallest cut from her plants can be fatal…"

"We can't make an antidote right now, now can we?" Bumblebee said rhetorically. "We just have to get Mount Justice back before it spreads too much in our blood."

I stumbled to my feet, still dizzy from Scarecrow's toxin. "On top of that, there's Scarecrow's gas to worry about." I suddenly lost balance and fell, to be caught by Impulse.

"Gotcha." He said as he pulled me up, into his arms. I blushed as he did, our bodies fitting into each other perfectly.

"Thanks Bart…" I mumbled. I heard a loud explosion and the ceiling fell. Impulse picked me up and dashed out of the way from debris. I looked in the debris, seeing Batman falling through the rocks.

"The bat came to play with us, this is just pure fun isn't it Teekl?" Klarion shouted as he floated over the giant hole in the ceiling. Batman pulled himself up onto his feet.

"It didn't kill him, you can keep going." Scarecrow said, walking over to look into the hole from the ledge. He pulled out a couple of grenades and tossed them into the hole.

"This will make it fun to watch, just put them in cages and watch them suffer." Scarecrow said, "Fear will definitely entertain you, Lord of Chaos."

Klarion grinned and I suddenly felt a red cage rise around all of us and levitate us in the air.

"If I put them in the same cage, the gas might make them attack each other right?" Klarion said excitedly. Scarecrow simply nodded and went back to the computer he was fixated on.

"Goodie!" Klarion shouted. Scarecrow hit a button on the computer and 6 bright white figures popped up on the screen.

"As you requested comrades, access to the computer in Mount Justice. I'd ask why you sent Poison Ivy here, but I really don't care; she provided an excellent distraction." Scarecrow said to the figures on the screen, all of whom I could easily recognize by voice and silhouette; and because I had already been informed who the members of the Light are.

"Good Job Scarecrow, you're admittance to the ranks of the Light was definitely a good choice on our part." Queen Bee said through her silhouette.

"I have also collected information that I see useful." Scarecrow said.

"We have acquired the information we need, we do not care whatever else you do there. We also do not care if you or Klarion are caught." The Brain said. Klarion "tched" above us and I listened in on Scarecrow conversation.

"I have all I need. Klarion, are you content on leaving? I'm leaving with or without you." Scarecrow said. Klarion sighed.

"I guess it's time to go, although I might take a few toys though." Klarion said.

"Go ahead, let's just teleport out of here." Scarecrow said. "Decide quickly."

Klarion looked over us in the cage. I looked at Impulse, who was shaking. His eyes showed signs that he was hallucinating, but knew very well that they were hallucinations, but they were still scaring him to death.

"I'll take the too hugging each other closely over there!" He said, pointing at Impulse and I. He snapped his finger and he, the cat, and Scarecrow vanished. I saw Poison Ivy vanish as well.

"I'll leave the rest for Joker and Harley to play with, I know they'll love it!" Klarion's voice echoed in the room. I suddenly fell back as Impulse fell over. Then, I wasn't in the cage in the wrecked Mount Justice dock. I was in a dark room, with Impulse next to me.

"Enjoy your toys Klarion, I'll go back to my research." Scarecrow said.

"Don't be a stranger Scary, if you ever feel the need to use some of that toxin, these two are always up to it." Klarion said. "I'm sure they'd put on a show as they hallucinate and shit themselves."

Scarecrow chuckled and left the room. Klarion looked at us then teleported away.

Suddenly I felt a bite on my neck.

"Ah! Impulse? Is that you?" I shouted. I pulled a normal flash light out of my belt and looked at Impulse.

"Why did you bite me?" I asked. He looked at me innocently.

"I can tell it's you by your taste." He said. "You've got a really good, indescribable taste."

I blushed and Impulse laughed again.

"And you're so cute when you blush." He said, making me blush more.

"You've got stuff in that belt to get us out right?" He said. "Of course, being in a room with just you isn't that bad…"

"I've got some stuff that will get us out." I said. "And you better not be thinking about doing it when we've only been a couple for like a day, only an hour of it we actually spent together."

"I can dream can't I?" Impulse asked.


End file.
